1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to displays, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to tiling displays.
2. Background Art
Large wall displays can be prohibitively expensive as the cost to manufacture display panels rises exponentially with display area. This rise in cost results from the increased complexity of large monolithic displays, the decrease in yields associated with large displays (a greater number of components must be defect free for large displays), and increased shipping, delivery, and setup costs. Tiling smaller display panels to form larger multi-panel displays can help reduce many of the costs associated with large monolithic displays.
While conventional multi-panel displays can reduce costs, visually they tend to have a major drawback. For example, a conventional display panel includes a bezel around its periphery. A bezel is a mechanical structure that houses a pixel region in which the display's pixels are disposed. In recent years, manufactures have reduced the thickness of bezels considerably to less than 2 mm. However, even these thin bezel trims are still very noticeable to the naked eye, distract the viewer, and otherwise detract from the overall visual experience.
Various approaches for obtaining seamless displays are being developed, including display lensing, blended projection, stackable display cubes, and LED tiles, However, as successive generations of display technologies continue to improve the quality of image display at the edge-to-edge interfaces of display devices, there is an increasing need for accuracy in the alignment between assembled display devices. Furthermore, continuing improvements in the size and resolution of display devices are resulting in an increasing need for accuracy in the alignment between components of an individual display device. For at least these reasons, there is expected to be an increasing need to provide efficient solutions for providing and/or maintaining alignment of multi-panel display assemblies.